


Pokemusu Hunter: Kinky Encounter, National Progress

by UncleJimbo95



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Epic Bromance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Fuck Or Die, Gen, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Oral Sex, Other, Pansexual Character, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shounen Fights, Threesome, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleJimbo95/pseuds/UncleJimbo95
Summary: This is based on Kinkymation's Pokemon entries. Yandel is a Pokemusu Hunter now aiding Wilson in his adventures to Coitus Them All!





	1. Floppy disasters

_ Nimbasa City _

In the bustling city that never sleeps, there is an even busier bar called Jolting Bonanza. One can enter for the performances of many indie bands and the award winning homebrew whiskey "Arc-Deus". It is named after Arceus, because that's what anyone will be seeing after a couple shots. 

But that's not what Jennifer Lawrence, also known as Consultant Jenny, is here for. She has other business interests that reside inside. She fixes up her business suit and fixes her teal hair into a ponytail, before heading in the establishment. 

Inside is what anyone would expect a fancy bar would be. People getting drunk, betting their earnings and having a good time with a rock band playing. She heads to the older bartender, who is the owner. He pours a shot of Arc-Deus and passes it to her.

"Wow. It's like you know me, Omar." She smiles and drinks it like a champ. He huffs.

"I know my regulars. Especially someone that can handle this and still be kicking." He pours more for her. "Let me guess, got a job for him?" 

"You know it." She drinks.

"Good. He needs to pay his tabs. Make sure he accepts the money this time." He sighs. She pulls a wad of cash.

"Will this cover it?" Omar takes the money and counts it.

"Enough and a tip? Must be a big gig." 

"The client paid in advance. Clearly desperate for someone to take the job." She taps the glass. He obliges with more alcohol. "So where is he?" Speaking of the devil, a motorcycle can be heard outside. 

A man enters nonchalantly. His dark brown hair is ruffled, as his hazel eye focuses on Jenny. He is wearing a black hoodie with a white tank top underneath. The black pants have seen better days and his running shoes need to be replaced. He approaches her.

"Sup Jen. Stopping by for a quick drink?" He sits next to her.

"Yes and this." She passes a file describing the gig and photos of a purple haired man.

"The hell is this?"

"That's your job, Yandel. We're going to Kanto after I'm done here." She takes her time with the drink while he reads.

"Let me get this straight, I'm supposed to look for this person?"

"That's what you were hired for."

"I'm a Pokemusu Hunter, Jenny. Not a fucking rescue team." Omar chuckles at the comment. 

"The client has hired many people to look for him, but no success. You know how scary the Pokemusu around the volcanic region are."

"My question is what he was doing there in the first place?"

"Don't know. She kept that information classified. All she told me is that it's an important project that will change our outlook on Pokemusu." She finishes her drink. "Now come on. Any second wasted, is a second lost for his survival." She leaves. 

"The things I do to earn a living." Yandel shakes his head and follows her.

_ Cinnabar Island  _

He arrives at the base of the active volcano. The Rapidashes are having a swell time riding on the men. Probably the same ones who failed to do their work.

"Jetson, this is Flijortyiou. I just arrived at the scene!" Yandel shouts at his Pokewatch.

"Cut the codename bullshit, please. I can hear you definitely loud and clear." Jenny answers at the other end. "With how dangerous the region is, you should've brought your partner along."

"That's a negative, Jefferson. I knew the Musu are having the time of their lives with their acquired specimens. Which means I do not have to fret about any of them attacking thee." 

"Have I ever told you that you're very irritating at times? And by that, I mean all the time."

"I love you too~!" He makes kissing noises and hangs up. He revs up his motorcycle and drives dangerously up, avoiding the Pokemusu along the way. "Hey girls! Have you seen this dude around here?" He shows a picture of the guy to the three Charmanders blowing their dudes. One of them points behind him. Sure enough, he is being Musuhandled by a Charmeleon. Seems like they had a rough play with all the bite and scratch marks all over their bodies. "Thank you." He drives full speed towards them. When he is close enough, he gets off and sprints to tackle the Charmeleon to the ground.

"W-What's going on!?" The man says.

"Rggh! Don't worry! I got th-AAAAAH!" She scratches his chest and kicks him off.

"What the fuck are you doing!? I was having sex with my rival!" The Charmeleon snarls. Yandel stands. 

"Arceus dammit! I just bought this shirt!" He cracks his knuckles. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of you so hard, that you'll never feel the joy of sex anymore!"

"Bring it on, asshole! I eat pipsqueaks like you for breakfast!"

"Guys...Can we talk it out?" They ignore the purple haired man as they brawl.

She swipes with her claws, but he dodges the attack and lands a right hook to her face. He goes for a left hook, but she recovers quickly and grabs his arm to fling on the ground. With his agility, he break dances to knock her down. He grabs the tail, spins her around and throws her. "Bi bye!" She falls in a pit full of lava.

"Sweet Arceus!" The man rushes to check up on her.

"She'll be fine. Their scales are heat resistant. They practically swim in that shit." Yandel hand waves dismissively. "Anyways, I need to get you back to your sister."

"My sister?" 

"Yeah. She sent me to rescue you. Don't tell me you don't got a sis?" He groans. 

"Oh I do. I guess I wasn't aware of my time here. Though it's a shame I didn't get a picture of the sex ritual." The man says, picking up his clothes and documents.

"...Riiiiight." He didn't know how to answer that. Then again, all he cares about is getting the job done. Suddenly, ground shakes and a Charizard erupts from the pit of lava where the Charmeleon fell. There is rage behind those eyes and they're focused on Yandel.

"Wow! I've never done a Charizard before!" The man says excitedly.

"Me neither. And we're not sticking around to find out!" Yandel grabs the man and hops on to the motorcycle to drive away. The Charizard roars as she takes to the sky and chases them. She breathes fire at them, but Yandel outmaneuvers her attacks. 

"Give me back my rival, coward!" She demands.

"There's never a job I can do peacefully." Yandel groans. He pulls out his handgun.

"Woah woah!" The man freaks out at the sight of the weapon. Yandel fires at the Charizard.

"Yikes! This coward isn't worth my life." She lands, letting them escape. "I WILL GET MY RIVAL BACK! DO YOU HEAR ME!? I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I GET HIM BACK!" She hollers.

"Hehehe. Works every time." He holsters his gun.

"Are you crazy!? You could've killed her!" The man yells at him.

"I was aiming for her wings. I only hunt, not kill. A dead prey is worth nothing to me. The thrill is letting live, so they can witness their fate! They don't call me the Ruthless Hunter for nothing!" He cackles, unnerving the man. "I'm kidding. I just hate wild Pokemusu." That did not comfort the passenger. 

_ The bar of solace _

"Drinks on me." Yandel slams the money at the bar table. Omar serves him and Jenny the Arc-Dues. They cheer their shots and drink. "Hoooo! Now that's the stuff!"

"You did a great job, all things considered. Though, the story the man told was a bit of interest." Jenny crosses her arms.

"What? It has been a rough week. Needed to let out the steam." 

"I get the gun thing. We let that slide. But acting like a complete maniac in front of him is not acceptable." 

"Come on, Jennifer. He's done his jobs well so far." Omar puts his two cents.

"Look. It's not about that. The station is already in disagreement with cooperating with Hunters. I just don't want them to find a reason to disband the relationship." They both go quiet. Then the purple hair man busts through the door.

"Ah! Jenny!" He approaches her. "I cannot tell you amazing discoveries I've had because of your cooperation!"

"U-uh...Thank you." 

"And you." He looks at Yandel. "Ever since your fight with the Charizard, I've learned so much from them. It turns out, they're really cool Pokemusu!"

"...What?" 

"Yes! Actually, recording my entries on them has proven difficult lately. I want to hire you to become my bodyguard and photographer."

"Hey. If you got the cash, I got your ass." Yandel's motto.

"Great! My name is Willow the Green, by the way." Yandel is confused. He must mean the green attire he wears.

"I'm Yandel el Negro." He motions his clothes.

"Nice to meet, Yandel! We will start tomorrow. Here is the location to meet up. Bye!" He gives him a paper and leaves.

"I guess you won't have to worry after all." Yandel smirks as he drinks his second shot. Omar and Jenny sigh while they shake their heads.


	2. Three is a crowd, but four is even

"Minnie! Minnie!" Yandel shouts. He is in his apartment packing for the trip. "Where is that Rattata?" He enters his room. Minnie is on the floor, masturbating to the porn she's watching on her phone. "Really? Next to my Switch?" He sighs. Then a nefarious idea forms and he gives a wicked smile. He stealthily gets an air horn he keeps in his drawer and sneaks behind her.

"Ah! Yes. I'm so close!" She pants. Unaware of the menace. She screams in ecstasy, as he blows the horn next to her ear. She barely reacts and catches her breath. This confuses Yandel.

"Hey Ya." She faces him, removing the wireless earbuds.

"Ah. You sly rat. Seems I have to get better." He chuckles. "Get ready. We're about to leave soon. I already packed our stuff."

"Okay~!" She stands and goes to her cabinet. "Which clothes do you think will get me more attention?" 

"This isn't a vacation, ya nymph. Dress professionally, please."

"Me? Professional? That's rich coming from you." She laughs as she puts a giant black belt on her chest, a brown skirt and black leggings.

"Hey. We gotta give them the image, y'know? Though that's what they get for hiring a Hunter."

"How much are they paying?"

"Heh. Fifteen grand." Minnie's jaw drops to the floor.

"One thousand and five hundred dollars!? What's the catch?"

"I have to also photograph the "mating ritual", as he puts it. Something about changing the ways we interact with Pokemusu or some shit."

"Is he making a porno? There better be some fem on fem action." 

"Don't know, don't care. Money is always good and this seems like a cakewalk."

"Are you sure? Trouble always seems to brew up whenever you're around." She packs her tools in her brown satchel.

"No negative thoughts! The law of attraction, man." She rolls her eyes and they leave. They will not expect the bizarre journey that will entail for them. 

_ Ubase Forest _

"Why are we here again?" Yandel asks as they travel through Ilex Forest. 

"We're here!" Wilson excitedly says. They are close to a shrine. "Let me state something. My goal is to fill the missing entries that my great great great grandfather worked hard to complete." He pulls out a worn out notebook. "He is the founder of the Pokemusu entries we use today. Sadly, he passed away before he could finish most of it and it's up to us to finish the legacy for him!" He puffs his chest proudly.

"That's cool and all, but what's the point? In this day and age, everyone has done all the sex positions in the world with every single Musu." Yandel puts his hands in his pockets cause it's a little chilly.

"That is true. But what other Pokemusu hasn't been documented yet? The legendaries. It's how my great great great grandfather died. If only he had someone to protect at the time." There's a moment of silence. "Anyways, we're here to summon Celebi and research about her." He pulls out a flute made out of wood.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Even the friendly ones are not to be taken lightly." Yandel warns. 

"I am well aware. However, the few documentation of Celebi has always been positive." Wilson plays a melody. Once he is done, the atmosphere around them changes. Celebi appears and descends on top of the shrine. Her body is covered in leaf as her silver hair flows by the wind. "Greetings, Celebi!" He bows courteously. 

"Hello there, fellow travelers. How may I be of your assistance?" She says.

"If you would give us a moment of your time to know more about yourself?" He pulls out a pen. She frowns.

"Why do you humans want to bother me with such trivial things? I am known as the "Voice of the Forest", can travel and simultaneously live through different time periods, and plant life grows by my presence." She points at the flowers blooming around the shrine. "Yet you just want to talk? I only appear during peaceful times! Do you have any idea how long that takes? It has been centuries since I let out my pent up frustration!" She pouts.

"Well lucky for you, this guy over here wants to learn the Celema Bittra ways with ya." Yandel says his usual bizarre comments. Celebi does not understand what he means. "He wants to fuck you. Very hard."

"E-Ehm. For research purposes, of course." Wilson corrects.

"I'm also going to take pictures of when you get rammed and creampied. For science." 

"This mothafucka." Minnie shakes her head.

"Really? Finally! Someone who is not afraid to speak their mind." She flies towards Wilson and makes out with him. He signals Yandel to start taking pictures, as he removes his clothes. 

They taste each other's tongue. Celebi tastes sweet and she smells like spring itself. He slides his hand down to one of her bosom and gives it a firm squeeze. She moans in his mouth as her hands trail all the way to his Harden cock. He follows by sticking one one finger in her vagina. They masterbate each other in the longest make out session in Pokemusu.

While all this is happening, Yandel and Minnie are unimpressed. Minnie wishes it was her with Celebi, while Yandel is fantasizing about spending the money on tuning his motorcycle. Suddenly, two more Celebi show up.

"Woah!" Minnie exclaims.

"She did say she can simultaneously live in every timeline." Yandel nonchalantly says. The two Celebi are by his side, clearly wanting to take part in the action.

"Hey girls. He's a busy man. You can have fun with me~!" She pulls them away and starts eating each other out. Yandel is taking pictures of both parties. He hears a rustling behind him. Out of instinct, he pulls out his gun and aims it at the source. 

"It's rude to watch. Give us some privacy." He says. A red haired petite woman jumps out of the bush. She has golden rings on her hair and body. "The hell? Never seen a Pokemusu like you before." She walks towards him. "Freeze!" She ignores his command. He shoots her shoulder.

"Augh! Fuck! What was that for!?" 

"I did warn you. Don't fuck with a Hunter that has a gun. Now largate, cabrona!" He shoots at the ground. She runs away, dropping a ring in the process. "Oho! Lucky me! I can pawn this baby for massive cash." He's about to pick it up, when the ring expands under him. Revealing a multi-colored dimension. "What the fuck!?"

"Yandel!" Minnie runs and grabs his legs, but they both get sucked in. The ring closes and disappears.

"Oh no!" Wilson sprints towards the area. "Can't you do something!?"

"I can only do anything if it's time related. This is clearly space, which is out of my reach. Now where were we~?" The three Celebi pile on top of him.

"Ack! W-Wait! Stop!"

Yandel and Minnie are falling endlessly. He grabs her hand.

"Minnie! Don't let go!" The force is too strong for them to hold on.

"I-I can't!" They separate. "AAAAAH!"

"MINNIE!!" A light engulfs his vision and he loses consciousness.

_ Into the same, but different reality  _

Yandel groans. He opens his eyes and gets up. He is still in the forest, but the shrine is gone.

"Minnie? Minnie!" He shouts. Then he hears clicking noises. He knows full well what that sound is. Looking up, the treelines are full of Kakunas. "Ooooooooh no." Where there are Kakunas, Beedrills are not far. In cue, three of them appear and fly towards him. He dips as fast as his legs can take. Yandel has handled Beedrills before. They usually live around their hives and paralyze intruders to use for breeding. But there is something different about these ones. They have the intent to kill. 

He trips over a Kakuna that was already on the ground and they both roll down into the river. The currents are strong, which means they're close to a waterfall! Yandel and the Kakuna fall. Thinking fast, he embraces her to use her shell as a shield. They both crash on the water below. After seconds, he swims up to breath. He grabs the Kakuna and swims towards land. Dragging her, he collapses on the ground. A familiar green man approaches them.

"W-Wilson?" Is all Yandel can say, before knocking out once more.


	3. Different scenarios, same shit

"Please mom! This is a fucking cult!" A young Yandel has his gun aimed at his mother covered in white robes. She had a knife. 

"Can't you see, son? This is the only way to atone for the sins humanity has committed. It saddens me you have sided with the sinners." She lunged at him. A shot was fired.

He wakes up. There is a campfire. His clothes and equipment are missing.

"Good morning." Wilson is on the other side of the fire, eating a bowl of rice. "That must've been quite a dream you were having with all that thrashing in your sleep." 

"Wilson?" Yandel sits and looks around. "Where's Minnie?"

"I don't know who that is. More importantly, how do you know my name? I believe this is the first time we've met." He tilts his head curiously. He looks the same, save for a red feather adorned on his khaki hat.

"Don't fuck with me, man. You were fucking Celebi, until…" he remembers the portal they fell through. "...Oh shit." He gets up and frantically scans his surroundings. They're still in the forest. 

"If you're looking for your attire, they're over there along with your partner." Wilson points to a tree nearby. His clothes are neatly placed next to the Kakuna who is sleeping. "But now I'm very curious. Do you possibly come from another timeline? And how close were you to that version of myself?" He pulls out a notebook and quill.

"Fucking hell!" Yandel quickly puts on his clothes. "Where's my g-" he sees Kakuna fiddling with his gun. He snatches it away. "Damn it! That red headed cunt sent us into an alternate dimension. If I ever see her, I'll get my grubby Unovian hands and snap her fucking head off!" 

"U-Um. Are you okay?" Yandel glares at him. "Right. That was wrong of me to ask." Yandel grabs Kakuna and drags her with him. "Where are you going?" Wilson puts the fire out and grabs his brown satchel.

"I'm going to find my partner and get the fuck out of here." He says. Wilson catches up to him.

"Do you perhaps know where the Pokemusu is?" Yandel stops.

"I have no clue. I don't even know what she is called." He sighs frustratingly.

"I would like to propose something then." He gets in front of the bad boy. "I'm trying to document Pokemusu for trainers to understand how to interact with them. It can be a dangerous feat and I'm not exactly a fighter, but you seem strong. I mean, I've never seen someone fall from a waterfall unscathed. Helping me might make us come across the Pokemusu you're looking for. What do you say?"

"Interesting offer, bucko. But I don't work for free. Still need money to eat."

"That's not a problem. I will compensate for any expenses needed for your care." Yandel thinks for a moment. 

"All right. I got your ass." He extends his hand and they shake on it. "Are those Pokeballs?" He points at the balls hanging on Wilson's waist.

"Yes they are."

"May I have one, por favor?" He obliges. "Cool. Since I'm missing my partner, you will have to do for now." He says to Kakuna and throws the ball at her. She gets inside and the ball twitches a few moments, then it stops. "Didn't even put up a fight." Yandel says.

"Wait a minute. She was a wild Kakuna the whole time!?" 

"Yeah."

"You better release her then! There's no way she will listen to you when she evolves!" Yandel pats his back.

"Don't worry your admittedly handsome face. This isn't the first time I've done this. Now come on! I need to find a place to fix my shit." He motions his ripped clothes.

_ Pewter City. Or Perwet Town  _

They arrive at the town. It looks very old-age like set in the Middle Ages, but modernized. Where the gym is supposed to be, it's now replaced with what seems like a blacksmith.

"Let's head to the tailor shop." Wilson jogs towards the store and Yandel follows. The place is called "Silky Sticky Strings". They head inside. It is bug themed with the clothes being hung by, well, sticky strings. A dark skinned man with a yellow suit and tie, is examining the cloth behind the counter. "Good day, Mr. Rillo! Can I say you're looking fabulous?"

"Hahaha! By all means! That's why I'm wearing it." He turns to face them. Upon seeing Yandel, he frowns. "Sir, it is beyond my profession to judge anyone by their appearances, but you should take more care of yourself."

"I'm a Pokemusu Hunter. Not a damn fashion designer." He huffs.

"We're actually here to see if you can patch his clothes." Wilson explains.

"Patch them? Those clothes are beyond repair. Did you fight against Charmeleons or Persians to be in that state?" Mr. Rillo asks Yandel.

"Yes. And Beedrills." The fashionist shakes his head.

"Could you make a new set for him?" Wilson asks. Mr. Rillo looks at him, then back at Yandel.

"Only because it's you, Wilson. I need your measurements and I'll get started on it. Shouldn't take more than a few hours." Mr. Rillo pulls out a measuring tape and gets Yandel's measurements.

"That fast?" Yandel is surprised.

"Oh yes. I have a passion for fashion. And it's thanks to Wilson's work that I hired an assistant to help me." A Caterpie comes out from the backroom. 

"Hello." She waves at them. With everything ready, Wilson and Yandel leave the shop.

"So what do you want now?" Wilson asks.

"Doing what I do best. Look for a bounty."

"You won't find much here. This is a very peac-" he is interrupted by a man rushing out of his house down the block.

"Dear Arceus! There's a Raticate destroying my home!" He yells.

"When I'm around, there's always a job available." Yandel smiles as he walks towards the man.

"A Raticate? I have to seize this moment!" Wilson pulls out his notebook and joins him.

"Hey man. I can take care of your rat problem." Yandel pats the man's back as he heads inside. The furniture has been chewed on. The Raticate is currently biting the pot in the kitchen.

"Wow. So majestic." Wilson starts writing.

"I'm sure it is." He pulls out his gun. He tries to fire, but it jams. "Dammit! The water must've fucked it up. Omar is going to kill me." The Raticate hears the click from the gun and takes a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" She demands.

"I'm Wilson the Green. Could we have a moment of your time to ask you questions?" He tries to reason with her, but she isn't buying it.

"Forget it, man. She's a wild Pokemusu. She ain't going to listen to what we gotta say. Seems I have to do it the old fashion way." He takes out a Pokeball. "Let's go, Kakyoin!" He summons Kakuna. "Poison Sting!" She doesn't do anything. The Raticate lunges at her. "Fuck! Harden!" Kakyoin covers herself in a thick armored shell before Raticate uses Hyper Fang. "You might want to step back."

"Why?" Wilson asks, as Yandel rushes to punch her face. She didn't expect him to intervene and land the blow, disorienting her. In a split second, he digs his hand inside where Kakyoin produces her strings, making her squirm and moan. He pulls out a strand.

"Stay inside your shell." He says to Kakyoin, as he swings her around like a wrecking ball. He hits the Raticate, sending her crashing against the counter. The pots that are hanging on top of her fall on her head. "You're mine!" He swings Kakyoin to gain momentum and slams the Raticate, knocking her out. 

**Bounty successful!**

"Time to reap the reward. Yoink!" Yandel grabs rings and necklaces out of Raticate's tail, before throwing a Pokeball to capture her. "You did a good job there, Kak." He pats her head.

"That...was amazing!" Wilson exclaims. "I've never seen anyone use a Pokemusu that way!" 

"Oh. Why thank you. Not many people agree with my methods, but it gets the job done." He is not used to compliments. Kakyoin returns to her ball and he summons Raticate, who is groaning in pain. "She's all yours." Wilson approaches her.

"I'm sorry about that, but will you be willing for an interview now?"

"S-Sure." She says while getting up. 

"Now that I have a good look, you're a very beautiful Musu!" Wilson compliments. Raticate blushes.

"R-Really? Not many people find me attractive." She pulls out a rock and bites it. "I just got moody, because of the pain my teeth make." 

"That's why I'm here. So that trainers and people understand your kind." Wilson knows how to melt anyone with his empathy. 

"To be honest, I was trying to find a mate, but the man ran away and I got frustrated. Can you help me take care of my needs?" She lifts her cloth, revealing a wet slit.

"All right. You take care of that, while I go report the man the situation." Yandel leaves.

"Is it taken care of? I heard noises inside." The man says worryingly.

"Everything has been handled. My partner is dealing with her now. This should compensate for any damages." He gives the necklaces to the man. "You should pawn it before she notices it's missing."

"My word! Thank you so much, kind stranger!" He runs towards a nearby store. 

"Hmmm. Now where can I find a place to get Deal Breaker fixed?" Moans are coming from the house. "Geez. Do they gotta be so loud?" He sighs and walks towards the blacksmith.

  
  



End file.
